


The Maze

by Penroses (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Ballora is pissed, E m o t i o n, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Gen, William is still the worst person ever, angst I guess?, depressed michael :(((
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Penroses
Summary: Every possible 1 on 1 interaction between the inhabitants of Henry's maze.





	1. WAMF (Robots Don't Cry)

**Author's Note:**

> "but penrose you've started so many series you can't finish them all there are too many!"
> 
> hey HEY don't worry i'll get to them maybe probably yes!
> 
> Anyways, yeah, this is a series featuring every possible interaction of 2 people in the FNaF 6 maze. That's, like, 10 interactions! Wowee!
> 
> There shall be lots of emotion! Mostly anger and sadness! Some happiness, but not much!
> 
> AaaaaaggghH!HH!HHh1hHjhklg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beings that control Molten Freddy meet their creator once more.

William Afton clawed his way through another vent, trailing an etched line in the left wall with his spiked arm as he progressed to mark his progress. Noticing that it was becoming blunt again, he walked over to a rusty metal table in the next room and began to sharpen the bone against its dull grey corner. He soon noticed a collection of voices bickering against each other as they slithered through a vent behind him. Oddly enough, the withered rabbit hadn’t fully encountered any other inhabitants of the maze yet, so he decided to stick around.

* * *

“HEY B-B-BON-BON!” shrieked one of the voices, silencing all the others. “TH-TH-THAT LOOKS LIKE YOOOU!” Bon-Bon sighed with a twisted mechanical screech. She would’ve responded harshly, but her voice box was left behind in the facility they had all escaped almost half a century ago, so she could do nothing but produce garbled screams with whatever voice she had left. Ballora, however, still had a perfectly functioning voice box, and did not hesitate to reprimand Freddy.

“Would you please stop screaming?” she begged, the malice in her voice clear as Freddy’s hollering. She used to be the calmest of the group back at CBEaR, having her occasional outbreaks like everyone does, sure, but she was content. But now, after such a long time of torture and mistreatment, she had grown bitter and gained a hatred for most other people. “Can’t you talk like a normal person with a normal voice for  _ once?  _ Or was your artificial intelligence built by a drunk bastard who was dropped as a child and had all his tendons punctured and snapped?”

“Sorry…” Funtime Freddy whimpered.

“Realistically, it pretty much was.” chimed in Funtime Foxy, who usually only talked to alert the others of an oncoming witness or to keep everyone sane, so this was a rare occurrence. “That Mr. Afton was a complete nutcase.”

“Haha, yes...he was a delinquent, wasn’t he?” Ballora chuckled. “Heartless shithead. Left us all to rot and suffer in that cold little place, didn’t even care about our pain. Didn’t even care about his daughter either.”

“Well, she  _ was  _ a bitc–” Funtime Foxy was immediately cut off as the entire amalgamation of all of them was yanked out of the vent by a bony claw. There was a combination of mechanical wails and metallic scratching as they were snatched away and tossed onto the floor. All eyes made contact with the dead eyes of their new enemy, a tall rotting rabbit animatronic with cracked bones that stood out like spotlights.

“What the fuck did you say about my daughter?”

“...Mr. Afton?” Ballora rasped, taking control of the body from Funtime Freddy and reeling away like an alarmed cat. “Is that you, Mr. Afton? It’s been such a long time.” William chuckled quietly, his voice deep and scratchy. He seemed to have calmed down after hearing Ballora’s voice.

“My name is Springtrap.” he proudly claimed. “But yes, if you were to refer to my past human self, I would be William Afton of Afton Robotics.”

“Oh, come off it, scumbag.” Ballora snarled, their segmented Freddy mask shifting angrily. “I can’t believe you’re so proud of yourself after all the blood you’ve put on your own hands. And look at you! You look like a moldy skeleton prop from a science class.” She wasn’t holding back any punches.

“Careful now.” William grabbed a small rectangular object and pointed it at the mass of wires, causing it to tremble and run towards the wall. Upon seeing this, William burst into hysterics. “Holy  _ shit! _ You truly thought that was a real controlled shock device! For God's sake, it’s just a television remote. Pathetic.” Ballora was furious at this point.

“You’re a fucking coward, Afton.”

“Am I the coward? You’re the one who was scared of a remote.”

“Asswipe.”

“Oh, I’m so proud of my little bots. They’re using big offensive real-people words! Tell me, did you find those on the internet or did you pick them up while hiding inside one of your skinsuits? Either way, it’s a hilarious attempt at becoming more human-like. Keep it up, I’m entertained.” Now the others began to join in on the fight.

“ALRIGHT,  _ OLD MAN! _ ” shouted Freddy, taking back control of the body and crawling back towards William. “YOU BETTER Q-QUIT IT OR THERE’LL BE  _ CONSEQUENCES! _ ” He punctuated his threat with a high-pitched laugh. This did little to scare William, who calmly punched and shattered the creature’s glowing eye, causing it to react in pain and shock once again. William chuckled loudly.

Ballora, wanting nothing more than to rip William apart right now, was about to lunge at him before Foxy took control and stopped her. They began to communicate with each other, thoughts, feelings, and speech travelling through each others wires and brains.

_ Ballora,  _ began Funtime Foxy, _ you need to calm down. Mr. Afton is obviously much more powerful and honestly intelligent than any of us right now. _

_ HEYYY! WE HAVEN’T DONE THIS IN A WHILE!  _ screamed Freddy, who was overly loud but still correct.  _ WHY ARE WE DOING IT ANYWAY?! _

_ Are you mad, fox?  _ shouted Ballora, ignoring Freddy’s question.  _ This is the one man who put us in that facility...who put us through all that TORTURE...standing right in front of us! I can’t let this moment pass! I need revenge! I need him to  _ **_suffer._ **

_ Ballora…  _ Funtime Foxy said, now having a more melancholy tone.  _ I understand, Ballora. We all understand. You’re just very shocked and frustrated right now, I can tell— _

_ Don’t you remember?  _ Ballora asked, suddenly more soft-spoken than before.  _ How he made us murder all those young, innocent children? All those little souls, lost to our slaughters! Did you not go through that? Did you not experience that? _

Foxy was unsure on how to respond.

_ Well, answer me!  _ Ballora screamed, her tone raising once more.  _ Give me a straight fucking answer! In fact, give me one reason why I shouldn't tear this man LIMB FROM LIMB!  _ She was close to sobbing now, if she could even technically do that without tear ducts.  _ L-look! He’s over there, he’s distracted!  _ She pointed a single rusty finger towards William, who had grown bored of the trash pile since it had stopped talking and continued to sharpen his bone.

_ Don’t do it, Ballora. You will kill all of us. You hear me? You. Will. Kill. Us.  _ Funtime Foxy followed his threat with a deep growl, being careful not to do it with their physical voice box.

_ There is no point in living… _ Ballora said, in a new monotonous and almost alien tone, as if she had forgotten how to speak for a while and just remembered,  _...if we don’t do this. _

_ Ballora? Ballora! _

Molten Freddy lunged at William, one hand wrapping around his arm and the other clamping on the back of his head.

“Huh? What the hell are you doing?! Get off of me, idiots! You’ll regret any harm you do to me!”

The mass of wires, not hesitating to attack, began to pound William’s head into the corner of the table. Over and over it bashed his face into the dusty edge, hearing him howl in pain all the while, continuing to break him even when only bone was left. His  glassy fake eyes had already tumbled out at this point, but Molten Freddy destroyed his eye sockets as well.

“BALLORA!” Funtime Foxy screeched. “FOR FUCK’S SAKE, CALM DOWN!” They took back control of the body and reeled back, slithering into the vent they had used to crawl in here, watching William silently.

William stumbled back onto his feet, rubbing the side of his head. Suddenly, he realised his new handicap, and staggered back towards the wall. Not long after, he began to shake with rage and scream hoarsely, trying to find the thing that did this to him. A loud wail echoed from somewhere in front of him.

Bon-Bon, unfortunately, just couldn't contain her laughter when she saw the fool. She quickly shut up as soon as William turned towards them, but the others were still angered either way.

“Sometimes it feels like I’m the only one who ever helps us.” growled Funtime Foxy, who was slowly backing further into the vent.

William yelled and pounced into the vent, horribly startling Molten Freddy. Acting on impulse, it grabbed William’s bone spike and snapped it clean off before dashing away to the other end of the maze. William did nothing more than loudly grunt this time.

“That was a close one, Ballora. Don’t  _ ever  _ do that again, you hear me?” Funtime Foxy snapped before turning around and crawling further into the vent.

Ballora didn't respond. She didn't do anything, for that matter.

“...Ballora?”

Still, no response.

“H-H-HEY BALLORA!” Freddy screeched. “S-SOMEONE’S TRYING TO TA-TA-TA-TALK TO YOU! DON’T BE RUUUDE!”

She didn't even scold him this time. She whimpered a little, then some more, but no actual english.

“ARE...ARE YOU CRYING?” the bear asked, luckily not stuttering on any word somehow.

“...No.” Ballora finally spoke. “...Robots can’t cry. They don't have tear ducts. They’re not human. I wasn't crying. What would I have to cry about? What, William? Why would I be sad for William? And I'm not crying over the broken eye either, if I was crying at all, which I was not—”

“I don't think those were  _ sad _ tears.” Foxy chuckled. Bon-Bon gave a scream of agreement.

“They weren't tears at all, idiot! I wasn't crying! It's completely illogical that I would be crying! I have nothing to feel emotion over. Robots don't feel emotion. Robots don't feel anything! Get off my back!”

“Alright Ballora, if you say so. Robots don't cry.”

“You’re damn right they don’t. Now let's go, and never mention this again. We must focus our attention on leaving this place.” Molten Freddy slipped out of the vent and into another room with papers stuck all over the walls and a single chair of solitude sitting in the centre.

“I THOUGHT WE WERE TR-TR-TRYING TO GET TO THE CHILDREN!” Freddy exclaimed.

“No, you moron!” Ballora hissed. “We are not trying to get to the children! That is not what we’re doing!”

What must’ve been a child ran through the room next to them, giggling and squealing as it dashed around. Something about it was too tempting to resist. Something was drawing them towards it.

“But…” Ballora loudly muttered, “…I suppose if that child got in here, he must know where the exit is. Yes...he’ll know. We have to go after him, of course!”

“HA HA!” Freddy laughed. “MY IDEA!”

“Shut up!”

Then it was all silent, except for the cries of children, a few surrounding footsteps, and a very noisy printer. The amalgamation slithered into the next vent, beginning their new search for freedom, and perhaps peace as well.

After all, that's what all of Afton’s creations want, biological or mechanical.

Speaking of which...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this very first chapter!
> 
> Next chapter will include Afton's two other creations in the maze, and they won't be very happy to see each other.
> 
> orwillshe


	2. SBMA (Children of Afton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wants to reconnect with his long lost sister, but she isn't available right now.

Michael’s lucky streak tonight just had to be ruined.

Almost all of his foes were completely occupied. One of them was stumbling around through rooms that were nowhere near his office, another was making no attempt to reach him and instead seemed to be trying to get to the stumbling one, and a third he had managed to send on a wild goose chase using audio lures without fail. There was one, however, who had made it into the room directly to the left of his workspace, and was bugging him relentlessly.

That was his sister. His twisted, robotic mess of a sister that just would not quit _pestering him!_ Sometimes she whispered to him, sometimes she scraped her giant claw against the ground, and sometimes she would just tap the wall for hours on end. She was driving him absolutely insane.

“Michael...What are you doing, Michael?” There she was again. Whispering like a little devil. Why didn’t she just leap in and attack him already? Surely that flashlight couldn’t have been deterring her that effectively.

Michael ignored her and continued clicking away.

“It feels like home.” she continued to taunt. Elizabeth used to taunt her big brother a lot, usually because _he_ was taunting their little brother. But she was never this relentless or cryptic.

Mike began to clean the ovens with a single button press, still ignoring his monstrous sibling.

“You should have known I’d find you.”

“ELIZABETH! Shut up and get the fuck out of here! Get out!” Michael croaked to his sister.

“My name is Baby!” she shrieked, slamming her fist against the innards of the vent. Michael winced at the noise, and as he no longer had ears, he covered the holes that remained. “I don’t know what Elizabeth you’re talking about. I am Circus Baby.” Michael growled and sobbed at the same time, which sounded even worse through his torn up voice box.

“You are NOT Circus Baby! You are my fucking sister! Why can't...why can’t you...why don’t you believe me?”

Baby, or Elizabeth, despite her insistence against that name, was silent.

“Please, sis. You know who you are. You remember. Stop playing with me. I am your brother.”

“I have no brother. You are just my former flesh suit. You have no worth to me or to anyone.” To Mike, those words hurt more than when he actually became a flesh suit.

...Okay, maybe not.

“No…” Michael rubbed his dry, cracked face with his equally destroyed hands. “Do you really not remember? You were the most adorable little sister anyone could ever have. Bright orange hair, the sweetest little voice, and those shining green eyes. You still have those green eyes.”

“I used to have blue eyes. They were a deep, beautiful blue.”

“No, no! You didn’t! You never had blue eyes!” Michael screamed, being careful to not forget about his tasks. “That was Baby, and you aren’t Baby. You aren’t Baby.” he insisted.

“I am Baby.” the girl whispered. Michael sighed, straightening his posture (although it didn’t help his level of health in any way).

“Alright.” he groaned, defeated. “Alright! I give up, I’ll play along. You’re Circus Baby. What do you want from me, Baby?”

Circus Baby paused, then giggled for a while, which turned into an actual laugh, something Mike had never heard from her.

“I’m going to kill you, that’s for sure, but not tonight. I want to enjoy this first. I’m sure Daddy won’t mind.” Michael’s eyes widened after hearing that last sentence. He knew there was still a piece of his sister's old personality inside the freakish hunk of metal, but he didn't expect _that._

“I apologize for calling you worthless before,” Baby continued, “because you do have a purpose to me. You entertain me, Michael. Ever since I first met you, through that little window in that cramped gallery, you entertained me in a way I couldn’t describe. Fun, yet somewhat familiar all the while. And you never gave up. Fascinating.” She tapped her delicate metal fingers, the sound reverberating throughout every vent.

“I was very persistent.” Michael agreed, squinting at an almost unnoticeable crack in his monitor.

“You still are.” Baby acknowledged. She crawled a little further into the vent, to which Michael was oblivious. “Do you remember when I kept you safe? From the Bidybabs, and Ballora, and the dumb words of that little yellow screen you held? I kept you from dying, because I valued you. Not just because I needed you for something, but because I thought you were someone else.”

“‘Kept you safe’ isn’t the best way to describe it in my opinion, but sure. And I know who you thought I was.” Just about to begin another task, an ad for some sort of plunger company appeared on Michael’s monitor, and he shook the entire computer in rage. Baby chuckled once more at the sight of this, and Michael presented a rude gesture.

“I have my faulty memory card to blame for that. I ordered some Bidybabs, and perhaps some other critters, to go to your house and search for who you were, and all they brought back was a very misleading picture.”

“...So that’s where that picture went.” Michael swore under his breath. That was his last connection to Elizabeth, and now he had found out that _Baby_ was the one who had it.

“Uh-huh!” the clown sang, with a much cheerier tone than she ever had or should’ve had. Even she recognised this, and quieted herself down immediately. “I didn’t take it with me, of course. It was useless. Sweet, but ultimately pointless to keep, you know? Lots of things can drag you down, and my advice is to just leave them behind if they’re truly impeding you.” The excitable tone quickly went back up, and Baby reminded herself to counteract it again next time she spoke, yet more aggressively.

“You’re giving me advice now? What are you, some sort of jester therapist psychopath hybrid?” Michael snickered, and upgraded his printer.

“No, dummy.” Baby spat harshly. “That’s silly of you to say. I’m just giving advice, Mikey! You’re a good…” There was that cheeriness again. “Gaghh! Shut up! All I’m doing is talking to you, stop asking silly questions!”

“I’ve only asked you one questio—”

Baby lunged through the vent, hissing, coming face to face with the startled Michael before retreating into the darkness.

“Anyway...do you remember when I kidnapped you?”

“Y-Yep.” he stuttered, still jumpy from that sudden scare. “Clear as day.” He didn't actually remember much of it, since even though it was a traumatising night it was greatly overshadowed by the one that followed.

“That was such a thrill. I hadn’t felt anything like that in so long! I’d thank the fox for his help in that, but he’s not here now.”

“Mm-hmm.” Michael, feeling a bit more confident, took a sip of his soda, although he couldn’t taste it. “I’m glad that thing’s gone. It was an insult to Foxy’s name.”

“It was funn...comedic to see you struggle in the springlock suit.” Baby continued, still ignoring Mike. “To see all the little Minireenas swarming around your body. And especially to see Ballora get violently scooped, with you watching. What a show.”

Mike shuddered.

“Of course, that joy had to come to an end eventually. You know what happened the next night.” Baby solemnly whispered.

“Please don’t go into detail. I already think about that night every day.”

“...I wasn’t going to.” Baby lied. “Just mentioning it.”

“Y’know, I’m pretty sure you missed one night.” Michael pointed out before another ad came on. _I don’t want dental floss,_ he thought angrily.

“I did?” asked Baby, surprised. “I did. You’re right. Pointless to bring it up though, idiot, because nothing happened on that night, so why even talk about it?”

“Are you sure?” replied Michael with a question, almost forgetting to skip the ad. Maybe he did want dental floss.

“Well, there was something. You came over to observe my gallery when you weren’t supposed to, already a dumb decision, but I’d expect nothing less from you. And so, since you were there, I decided to entertain you with a little story of my own. It was about my first and only time on a stage. Such a nice time. It’s a shame it only lasted for a short while. Everything was so perfect, there was glitter everywhere, and the children loved me. I was something that everyone wanted to see. I was a star!”

“Yeah, you were!” Michael assured insincerely and possibly sarcastically.

“But then... _she_ came. That little petulant child came along and ruined everything for me. My entire life was _destroyed_ by her! Her name was...hmm.”

“Hmm?” Michael repeated, taking another gulp of cola.

“I can't remember.”

“Yeah, alright, sure.”

“Anyway, she was the only one in the room, and I stared up at her. I didn’t choose to, I wasn’t curious about her, it was just my programming. Then her stomach...no, my stomach. There was ice cream there. And I took it. It was the sweetest ice cream I’d ever tasted! I'd always loved ice cream, but this was one of my all time favourites, and...wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait.”

Michael was, up until now, completely distracted by his tasks. He wasn't listening to Baby at all for the last nine sentences.

“Mike?” she whispered.

“Huh?”

“Mike, I’m scared.”

“Woah, woah, what?” Michael put down his cup. “Talk to me. You need to talk to me.”

“What’s wrong with me, Mike? Why do I do all these awful things?” Baby was retaining a hint of a British accent.

“Elizabeth, that's not you, I swear. You haven't done anything.”

“I-I’m not a good person, Mike…”

“Yes you are. You are perfectly fine.” A huge lie, but it was more helpful to make her feel better than to beat her down even more.

“B-b-but...but…but I hurt you, Mike!” she bawled, the tears that followed sounding more like the scraping of metal on metal. “I made you die and then I crawled inside of you to hide! I’m just the worst... _thing_ ever, I'm not even a person!”

“Okay, first of all,” Mike began to list, “you didn't kill me. I'm still alive! I'm right here, Elizabeth. And besides, _everyone_ in this place has killed someone! No one would judge you for anything you would've done.”

Baby sniffled, not entirely comforted yet. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“...Can we get out of here, Mike?” Baby blurted out in the heat of the moment. The proposition caused both her and Michael’s eyes to light up in response.

“...” _Michael._ His own voice passed through his mind, making him remember how much he sounded like his father. _You’re doing this to tie up loose ends, not to extend them. Your sister is in a horrible physical and mental state! If you take her back now, you’ll be setting up a chain of tragedies that can only end in heartbreak._

Mike hated the voice in his head. It always overthought things in simple situations and underthought them in the toughest ones of all. It was the one that told him to stay with his dad even when he knew how fucked up he was. It was the one that told him to stand in front of the scooper. It was the one that told him to kill his brother.

“Yes.”

“R-Really?!”

“Yes.”

“And it won’t involve...you know…”

“Absolutely not. I'm just going to grab you and run.”

“Mike...why are you so nice to me?”

“Isn't it obvious? You’re my sister, Elizabeth.” Baby clenched her jagged teeth, the equivalent of grinning for her. “Now come on. I'm not even going to finish my shift, we’re leaving right now.” Michael set down his cup, straightened his posture, and leaned over to press the blue power button.

_Slip._

Michael’s chair tipped forward and fell away, sending him sprawling onto the monitor. His flaking hands flopped onto the screen several times in an attempt to support his body.

“Gah, piece of shit! Okay Elizabeth, let’s just go.”There was no response.

“Elizabeth?”

Mike heard Baby shift a little further away in the vent. “I...I heard something. I heard a child.”

“What do you…” Michael whipped his head towards the glowing display on the computer. Shit. Audio lure activated.

“Mike, I just need to...go towards that…that child...” The voice was drifting off, and may have been slowly reverting to its cold robotic tone.

“No…no, Elizabeth, come here! Please!” Michael ran over to the vent and stuck his head in. “Please, come back!”

“Mike, I’ll...I’ll come back, I swear. Just...this child...needs me…” Baby slid out of the vent and began to step away. She could barely be heard now.

“No! No, no, no! Come back! Come back here right fucking now!” Michael cried, almost crawling through the vent himself. He slid back out, deciding it was too much of a risk, and collapsed on the floor.

“Just need to find this child. I’ll be back soon!” Baby cheered. _No you won’t,_ Michael thought. This time, the voice was right.

After sobbing on the floor for about a minute, Michael picked up his chair and slumped back into position. He...he had lost her. Again. He had left her alone with all the other robotic beasts, again. She was going to go insane, _again._ And it was all because of his fucking chair! Feeling ultimately wrecked, Michael finished off his last task for the night. _One more night to go,_ he thought. _One more night._

_Maybe I can save her then._

**Logging off...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to be honest, this one wasn't as fun to write as the last one was. And I'm pretty sure it's Michael's fault.
> 
> Unlike everyone else in the labyrinth, he's just sort of a...regular guy. Yeah, sure, he's got a tortured past, but is he a robot possessed by a murdered child or a murderer himself? Nah he's just a british corpse man
> 
> I still think this chapter turned out well, however. Just...wasn't very interesting to write.
> 
> The next one should be more interesting though! Coming up next: Oops, not actually Baby, but still someone's daughter.


End file.
